The big move
by mfnikki97
Summary: This is post bloodlines-kiss and not the next day the same night...WARNING: no mush available! just funny mike/fi chatter... :D enjoy and R&R plz :


**Author's Note:** _**I've taken a pretty long break from writing ff's for a while now so guys I'm sorry if I sound a little rusty…I promise I'll be more regular now :) This is after the "Disney Princess" kiss in Bloodlines…Mind you it is still late night with a big buffer zone left to make sure any *clearing throat* activities of volatile nature can be pursued without us interfering :P this is assuming all their possible shady business is done…. *hint hint* Enjoy and plz review! It means the world! :D **_

Mike and Fi sat out on the balcony of the loft, on lounge chairs facing each other on a comfortable 45 degree angle.

"I love Miami. The beaches, the weather, the great looking guys… Michael I don't know why you ran away from here!" Fi suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't know Fi… It used to be my own personal Vietnam."

"It isn't now…I mean it can't be….you have _me_ right?"

"Ya…That's more or less true…and Sam too."

"Michael! I deserve more credit than you let me have…for once let me hog that credit alone!"

"Okay Fi! I like Miami, _only_ because you're with me…"

"Now that's much better…feel like a Lime Vodka while we discuss the packing and shifting…"

"Fi! What about the new wine bottle I just opened!"

"I feel like a summer-y drink, Michael, I don't feel like drinking something so heavy and formal."

"Fi! It's wine? But you know what…have it your way…You won't find anything here…"

"Sure…I went down to Oleg's yesterday and got some stuff! Good I did! You want something?"

"Um…I don't think so…I'm already almost drunk…British style." Michael said putting his drunk British accent.

"Oh…What did you have? The classic?"

"Yup! Rum and Coke." He proudly declared flaring the accent more.

"Ugh! Boring…Now I believe you should have cocktails according to your location…When I was with him I didn't pamper him at all! Cocotini! Mmm…One of the best I've ever tasted."

"Ya…I know you spent all your time fixing his…"

"Uncouth ways up?" Fi said smilingly.

"Ya…in an almost loving way…I wish you wouldn't have gone so fast Fi…The CIA did quite a lot to make sure you weren't pulled in by the police."

"But it was worth it Michael…you don't spend decades of your life with someone you don't love…I just _threw_ that love into a new perspective…" Fi said looking visibly pleased with herself.

"Sure…I'm so thankful you didn't throw yourself into jail. That's a new perspective of looking at three walls and bars…a jail…"

Fi must have gotten bored of his reproaching attitude because she got up and asked him "So you sure you don't want my delicacy? I can put on quite the show…"

"I'm sure Fi"

"Ok…but for good measure I think I'll get an extra glass for you…you know you might just feel a little _thirsty_ after seeing my most desirable cocktail…"

"Fine it's not like you're gonna let me go is it? Just give it and get it done with."

Fi gave him her impish grin and picking up her glass she walked into the loft. Michael took this split second time to just collect his awry thoughts. First of all, he didn't think he would have managed to survive telling Fi that he had to have her around him...either his heart would give way or she would have probably declined the offer… thankfully neither had happened until now…but now he was faced with all the million, different, random yet highly worrying caveats that kept popping up in his head... featuring top amongst these were;

Where would he keep her shoes?

And her zillion clothes? He'd probably have to throw away his suits to make space…

What if all her snow globes never fit in that one shelf?

Where would he put both their guns? It was getting difficult hiding his own….

Would she redecorate the place and clutter it up?

What if he broke one of her snow globes?

What if they sent him on faraway lands for one of those ultra top-secret stuff that he couldn't tell Fi?

What if they fought and she killed him? She had almost done that once or twice in Europe…

Or what if they fought and she walked away? What would he do then?

Man…maybe he was thinking too much…It was gonna be fine…It wasn't like they hadn't stayed together before….there was Ireland and Germany and…. A night or two in Miami too…still it had been a long time…

"Here Michael…uh…_Michael_?" Fi said putting her glass down and snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh?...Oh you're back …that's mine?" Fi put the glass into his hand and then settling down with her own she asked him,

"So what were you thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing…just daydreaming….or night dreaming"

"So what were you _night dreaming _about?"

"Nothing specific….you don't need to get yourself worried…"

Fi sighed and said "You're worried about the packing aren't you? You're scared I'm gonna take away your guy pad and turn it into Barbie's home right? Don't worry…the loft can be the storage room it is!" she said smilingly.

"It's still a small problem Fi…I mean this place wasn't designed to hold that many …_things_…"

"We'll work it out Michael…"

"As in I put in my suggestions and you kindly tell me to take my suggestions and my head and stick them both up my ass!"

Fi narrowed her eyes and pouted at him before picking up her glass of lime vodka and throwing the fluid on his shirt she said, "This is the worst date ever Michael!"

Comically stomping into bed. "Wake me when you're ready to start packing!"

"What? Fi?...I didn't know it was a date!" Michael said grinning…


End file.
